Doctor (Black Cat)
Doctor is a major antagonist from the manga Black Cat and its anime adaptation. He is a member of the Apostles of the Star and a talented scientist in charge of Creed's most secret projects, which involves using nanomachines to make Creed immortal and to create an army of super-soliers. While Shiki is the second-in-command of the Apostles of the Star, it soon appears that Doctor is actually the true right-hand-man and the closest thing to a friend for Creed Diskenth. Doctor's real name, mentioned only in the anime adaptation is Kyosuke Kanzaki. Personality Doctor is calm, collected and polite. He speaks very courteously and is frank even when he tells his enemies what's awaiting them. However, like many villains with these characteristics, this is only the tip of the iceberg. In truth, Doctor is a mad scientist through and through: He conducts experiments without the slightest regard for morality and human life, being willing to dissect a child without second thoughts. He is obsessed by science and desires to understand how everything works; an obsession driven by sheer psychosis. He only regards human beings as guinea-pigs and really does enjoy making people "evolve". He shares Creed's desire to reach immortality, and even if he does not seem interested by immortality for himself, he wants to achieve it as a scientific breakthrough. He also seems power-hungry, given that he follows Creed's desire for a global revolution and is the only one among Apostles who knows Creed's real goal without being disturbed by it. Doctor is a highly intelligent and calculating man, who remains in the shadows and observes the situation before making his move. Doctor also appears to be greedy and cowardly, as he asks for lots of money for his services (outside of his Apostle's duty) and he never fights by himself. Furthermore, he is a remorseless sadist who likes to play foul mind games, such as forcing people to fight their comrades or their loved ones. His politeness merely expresses his complete disregard for people; for he considers feelings and emotions as useless hindrances for a full understanding of the human psyche. When asked why he does such horrible things, he casually answers "Because it's fun". All this makes him far and away the vilest, most repulsive of the Apostles of the Star, even worse than Creed himself. Powers and Abilities An exceptionally gifted scientist in his own right, Doctor specializes in genetics and technology, and especially nanomachines, which leads him to undertake the Apostles of the Star's scientific experiments. He has a wide knowledge of the living body and the genetic history of animal species, which comes in handy in both his scientific works and his powers of Tao. Doctor's power of Tao appears at first to enable him to heal wounds, but it is later revealed to be an extra ability, which is likely due to his knowledge of medicine coupled with manipulation of the ki. He knows how to send his ki into someone else's body and use it to manipulate the cells' activity. Judging by his own words, he heals wounds by reactivating and manipulating dead cells, but he needs the wound to be clean and the cells to be undamaged. This does not stop to healing, as he able to fully paralyze at least two people at the same time, without regard for their fighting skills. This part of Doctor's abilities is never fully explained and its true extent remains unknown. Yet he does not seem able to paralyze anyone at will, given that he never uses it when fighting. One might think that he needs either to gather a great deal of ki or to set a trap. Given the extent of his mastery of the ki, Doctor is very likely trained enough to be able to use it to locate people and to use his ki to increase his physical prowesses, though he is never seen using it. Doctor is not a fighter but he is still one of the most powerful and dangerous Apostles of the Star. His power of Tao is called "Warp World", he is able to create another dimension in which he controls absolutely everything and where everything he imagines comes into existence. He can bend the laws of physic, make pictures talk, make dolls move like living beings, make things appear out of nowhere, and even increase the size of a room. Inside the Warp World, Doctor can separate people and separate the Warp World itself into totally different spaces. He usually remains in a safe space and watches his enemies struggle against something they cannot defeat (usually created fighters impervious to any harm, which he can transform to distract his foes) in a space from which they cannot escape. Furthermore, he has unexplained access to people's memories and he can brings things and people he finds in their minds or memories into existence. Doctor can bring anything into the Warp World but he cannot transform or manipulate things or people from the real universe. Doctor is but a regular human outside the Warp World, but inside it he becomes virtually invincible, no matter how powerful his foe may be. In battle, Doctor enters the Warp World and awaits his foes inside. He can make the entry to the Warp World (which looks like a door to an operation room) appear wherever he wants to and he makes it appear near his foes, so that they would enter without knowing it and get trapped. Role in the Manga Doctor is one of the very first Apostles of the Star, he comes from the Jipang archpelago. (The Black Cat counterpart of Japan.) He first appears after the battle between Creed and his former partner Train Heartnet, the legendary gunfighter known worldwide as the Black Cat. Train willingly let Creed sever his right hand to locate Creed's invisible blade, hit Creed in the stomach with an exploding bullet and fell from the Lunafort Tower into a lake, but he is continuously losing his blood because of his wound. Upon Creed's orders, Doctor brings Train his hand and reattaches it to Train's arm with his healing powers, telling him that if it was not for Creed's request, Train would have had to pay an enormous amount of money. Later, Doctor fails to heal Creed with his powers alone because of severity of the wounds, so he puts him into an artificial coma after injecting him healing nanomachines. Doctor is next seen discussing with Creed on Clarken Island, as Creed is now fully healed and waiting for all the Apostles to gather and attack the World Conference. Doctor does not take part in the slaughter but he follows Creed to the meeting room and witnesses the murder of the country leaders, affiliated to the secret society Chronos. Doctor later calls back all the Apostles. When Creed kills Durham and Charden voices his objections, Doctor says that he finds the punishment appropriate, given that Durham acted on his own without permission and failed to recognize his limits. A few weeks later, Creed asks Doctor to go and fetch the thief for hire Rinslet Walker, who was investigating on the Apostles of the Star on Chronos' behalf. Doctor arrives on time to save Rinslet from Kyoko, who mistook her for a bounty-hunter. He brings her to Creed's castle, while warning her that she will be the Apostles' prisoner and might never exit the castle alive. Doctor then injects one of the bounty-hunters that the Apostles have captured with "Lucifer" nanomachines, in order to transform him into a brainwashed, self-healing werewolf. Creed later uses Rinslet as a hostage to force the Chrono Number V Naizer Blackheimer, who invaded the castle alongside Number VII and Number XI, to fight the werewolf one-on-one. Meanwhile Doctor explains the "Lucifer's" effect to Rinslet (who realizes that Doctor is as mad as Creed) and watches the fight with special glasses to observe the evolution of the nanomachines. After Naizer defeats the werewolf and Train arrives to rescue Rinslet, Doctor activates the self-destruction mechanism to blow up the castle and orders every Apostle to leave. After the explosion of the castle, Doctor is seen is the Apostles' airplane, confident that Creed, who remained inside has survived. He later sets into motion the Apostles’ Plan B as instructed. Doctor and Shiki visit Dr Tearyu Lunatic, the world's greatest nanotechnologist and ask for her cooperation to create a nanomachine able to make Creed immortal. Doctor gives Tearyu a sample of "Lucifer" nanomachines, hoping to perk her interest, and tells her that the Apostle will come back to know her final answer within a few days. When they do come back, Eathes uses his power of Tao to copy Tearyu and steal all her knowledge about nanomachines. A knowledge that Doctor uses to create the "God Bless" nanomachines that would make Creed immortal. During the second part of the final battle on Clarken Island, Creed orders Doctor, Echidna and Eathes to fight Train Heartnet and his fellow bounty-hunters without holding back. Doctor and Echidna are seen in the monitoring room of the manor, watching Train and Eve fight two bounty-hunters that Doctor captured by paralyzing them, before injecting them with "Berserker" nanomachines that he created. Doctor revels in this gruesome scene and taunts the bounty-hunters during the whole fight. When Eve manages to destroy the "Berserker" thanks to her own nanomachines, Doctor resolves to capture and dissect her, to understand how her body functions. Doctor later drags Train and Eve into the Warp World and sends them into different spaces. Doctor traps Train into an endless, misty, deserted town, where he has to fight invincible doppelgangers of his late friend Saya Minatsuki and of Kyoko, so that he would die by the hand of people he cares for. Meanwhile, he lures Eve into a house where he meets her in person. Eve recognizes his voice and angrily attacks him, in order to teach him the pain that he inflicts on others. However, it appears that the man whom Eve knocked out was a doppelganger, while the real Doctor remained out of reach. Doctor then reaches into Eve's memory and creates a Doppelganger of Eve herself, back when she lived under the weapon dealer Torneo Rudman's "care". As the real Eve is gaining the upper-hand, Doctor transforms the Eve-doppelganger to look like Sven, (Train's partner and Eve's caretaker) taking advantage of her hesitation to strike her father figure to knock her out. Doctor then brings Eve into his operation room and ties her to an operation table that shocks her whenever she uses her nanomachines power. Doctor first analyzes Eve's blood before proceeding to dissect her. Only a miracle can save both Eve and Train and a miracle does happen. In a world where memories can be turned into "reality", Train's strong memories of Saya allow her to manifest in the Warp World as a ghost, and she saves Train from Doctor's trap. Saya brings Train into the room of operation, in which no one can normally enter without Doctor's consent. Train kicks the mad scientist in the face and sets Eve free, but Doctor retaliates by creating countless huge scalpels from every wall, preparing to hurl them at the duo. Fortunately, even in his Warp World the demented scientist is no match for Eve in a direct confrontation and she beats him up, in order to teach him about real battles and true pain. Immediately after, Train finishes him off with a punch on the face that breaks his glasses. With Doctor knocked out, the Warp World vanishes and Train and Eve reunite with Sven. After Doctor's defeat, Echidna is forced to release the first results of his experiments to create superhuman soldiers, the Phantom Star Brigade. When the trio reaches the third floor of the mansion and find Doctor lying unconscious, Eve sticks her tongue at him, still resenting his actions. After Creed's defeat, Doctor is seen living in the streets as a beggar, alone and helpless, with Leon and Eathes walking next to him without paying him any attention. (They might not have seen him though, as was is sitting in an adjacent street.) Role in the Anime In the anime, Doctor appears even more malevolent and ambitious than his manga counterpart. Yet, his sadism and his psychotic thirst for experiments are replaced by more classical villainous traits; such as being overconfident, taunting his enemies and mocking their efforts, and a desire to control everything. Given that the creation of the nanomachines of immortality and the Phantom Star Brigade are not mentioned, Doctor's role among the Apostles is less significant. He also appears to be less close to Creed than his manga counterpart, which is explained by his involvement in the "Eden" Project. Strangely enough, Doctor does not display any power of Tao and the Warp World does not exist. Doctor first appears during the Apostles' attack on the World Conference, in which he does not take part in the slaughter, and watches the confrontation between Creed and Train Heartnet from the sidelines, as with every other Apostle. Doctor takes part in the showdown in the old castle and later intends to get rid of Kyoko Kirisaki, by shooting her with a bullet filled with nanomachines that would turn her into a monster. However, Train takes the hit and turns back into a child. Contrary to the manga, the child metamorphosis has no incidence over the plot whatsoever and Train turns back to normal a while later, after merely taking a shower. During the battle of Clarken Island, Doctor releases many nanomachines-powered monsters and forces the sweepers to fight against. After Creed's defeat, Doctor is revealed to be also part of the Zero Numbers, a villainous group created by Mason Ordrosso, the renegade Chrono Number XII, which worked more or less alongside the Apostles of the Star. Doctor is Mason's right-hand-man and the supervisor of the "Eden" Project. It appears that several years before the start of the series, Doctor (or to call him by his name, Kyosuke Kanzaki) was one of the scientists who worked under Dr Tearyu Lunatic. Their goal was to create Eden: a gigantic, sentient, nanomachine-powered aircraft; which was supposed to unify the consciousness of every human being in the world into itself, through the use of nanomachines. Apparently the project was abandoned when Torneo Rudman (who in the anime was a terrorist after the project) attacked the laboratory. In fact, Torneo was manipulated by Mason, who wanted to erase all evidence, while Doctor secretly kept working on the project, intending to combine nanomachines with the power of Tao. Finally, it is revealed that Eve's real purpose was to serve as a consciousness for Eden since the very beginning. Doctor approaches Eve, who fled after having a row with Sven, before kidnapping and brainwashing her. (In the anime, Eve never met him beforehand.) He then binds her into Eden's core and the Zero Numbers enact their twisted project. Doctor remains all the time in Eden's control room, monitoring its very action as well as Eve's integration into it. Oddly enough, he activates all the functions by playing pool on a control board. When all the protagonists start their action against the Zero Numbers, Doctor first unleashes countless monsters born from Tao and nanomachines. He later unleashes ghost-like monsters created from the consciousness of the people that Eden has absorbed. When the protagonists reach the control room and confront the deranged scientist, he prepares to face them alongside the other Zero Numbers, despite them being clearly outnumbered, as they are all linked to Eden and will resurrect whenever they get killed. Doctor then transforms into a huge, monstrous version of his human self and jumps into the battle. However, the Zero Numbers cannot prevent Train and Sven to go and confront Mason. Creed and Echidna appear to fight him, enabling Train to reach and destroy Eden's core. With Eden destroyed, Eve is freed and all the Zero Numbers are destroyed along with it. Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Black Cat Villains Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Brainwashers Category:Supervillains Category:Anarchist Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Evil